warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of the Creed
The Sons of the Creed are a Codex-compliant Chapter, usually assumed to be among the many successor chapters of the Ultramarines due to their astrographical closeness to Ultramar and the many times they have fought beside the sons of Gulliman. History Founding The Sons of the Creed are first attested as allies of the Ultramarines in the War on Vengeance 510.M33 leading the majority of Imperial historiographers to conclude that the Sons were created a century or two earlier during the Fourth or Fifth Founding. A minority of scholars, scorned as 'revisionists', challenge this view pointing to accounts of dark armored 'Knights' defending Human communities on the Eastern Fringe dating back to the Genocide in the wake of the Horus Heresy. Critics correctly observe that 'dark' can mean Ultramarine Blue and most likely does. The War on Vengeance (510. M33) The Sons of the Creed fully emerged into the light of history mid M33 when a strike cruiser carrying the Sons' Fourth Company joined the fleet the Ultramarines sent against Veegur II the home planet of the Veegetur, a vegetative alien race whose recent conquests on the edge of Ultramar space had endangered the Forge world of Accatran. The sapient plant life of that world proved a formidable but not unbeatable enemy the final Imperial victory being aided in no small part by the living weapons engineered by the genetors the Adeptus Mechanicus. By the time that victory was achieved the Sons of the Creed had more or less taken over direction of the war from the Ultramarines. They imported Human colonists to replace the Alien and adopted Veegur II, renamed Vengeance, as their home world. The Wars For Vengeance While the Veegetur were completely eradicated on Vengeance the species unfortunately survived in seed ships that managed to elude the Imperial Fleet. Three further wars would be fought for Vengeance, in 899.M33, 600.M34 and finally 106.M39, before the Veegetur were finally cleansed from the galaxy. The Sons on Vengeance (510.M33-650.M37) The Hagar Cluster Chaos Crusade (618-639.M37) The Sons on Ephesus (650.M37-999.M41) The Destruction of Hive Fleet Ophidia (745-777.M41) Current state of the Chapter Livery: Black armor. The left pauldron is edged with the company color as is the right knee piece. Apothecaries wear white armor. Librarians blue with black pauldrons and Techmarines red also with black pauldrons. Their emblem is a voided sun, white on black. Favored Weapons/Tactics Sons companies comprise five, rather than ten, double strength squads each company specializing in a particular style of combat; First and Sixth Companies are heavy armored line breaker formations; Second and Seventh are Assault Companies; Third, Fifth and Eighth are Tactical Reconnaissance Companies; Fourth and Ninth Devastator Companies. Sons favor straightforward massed frontal assaults they are not given to maneuver or stratagem. Enemies Allies The Ultramarines and Successors The Black Templars The Adepta Sororitas The several orders Major and Minor of Sisters Militant operating in the Hagar Cluster coordinate closely with the Sons. The Chapter call them 'Sisters of the Creed' and treat them like Battle Brothers addressing them as 'Battle Sister' or more affectionately 'Little Sister'. The Sororitas in return call Sons Marines 'Battle Brother' or 'Big Brother'. The Order of Our Martyred Lady Originally known as the Order of the Fiery Heart these famously fierce and devout warriors feel the same holy fury and vengeful hatred toward the enemies of the Emperor as was felt by their foundress and patron Saint Katherine, companion and shield-bearer to the Blessed Alicia Dominica. The fiery spirited Katherine was named a Living Saint long before her martyrdom at the hands of the Witch-cult of Mnestteus. Her daughters mourn her death to this day in their black power armor and under their new name, the Order of Our Martyred Lady. The Order of the Valorous Heart The Battle-Sisters of the Order of the Valorous Heart are driven by the belief that they must atone for the Sisterhood's acts as accomplices of Goge Vandire during the Reign of Blood in the 36th Millennium. The foundress and patron saint of the order is Lucia, who was the youngest of Alicia Dominica's five companions and perhaps the one most gravely effected by their experience. St. Lucia's inextinguishable sense of sin is reflected in the extremely penitential spirit and practices of her order. A disproportionate number of Valorous Heart Sisters exile themselves to the Sisters Repentia and they are invariably deeply suspicious of those who call themselves prophets of the Emperor. The Order of the Daughters of the Creed This Order Minor was founded by St. Polcasta. Her vocation was inspired by the recruitment of her only brother into the Sons of the Creed. Only a teenager herself she entered the local house of the Valorous Heart as a novice. She rapidly became known for both her penitential exercises as her valor in battle. As a Sister Palatine she received permission to found her new Order, a mingling of Sons and Valorous Heart spirituality and traditions. The Daughters' rule lays emphasis not just on penance but on service to the Emperor's people - the more menial the better. They are especially fond of cleaning up slum quarters and the down sumps of Hives. This of course brings them into conflict with gangers and criminals of all kinds who they happily proceed to convert through the Emperor's Grace at the point of their sarissas. They are frequently if not exclusively found working and fighting beside the Sons Livery Black armor with bone colored surplice and visor. Golden aquila and silver lilies. The Order of the Blood of Martyrs This Order Minor is a successor of the Order of Our Martyred Lady founded by the Blessed Terisa Angelez sole survivor of the horrific massacre on the planet Nightmare. Terisa rose from her ashes like a holy phoenix, her fiery spirit and passionate faith echoing those of St. Katherine the Martyr. Death in the Emperor's service is regarded by the Sisters as the finest fate and most profound achievement possible to a mere mortal. It is their highest aspiration and they have more than once been accused of inviting it through deliberate folly. The Sisters follow a code of no surrender, no retreat. Each takes a vow to die where she stands before yielding either ground or advantage to the Unholy. As more than one Lord General has observed their attitude is 'Magnificent, but it isn't war.' Livery Black armor with bone colored pauldrons and visor, black and red breastplate and red surplice. Red aquila and black and bone lilies. The Order of the Osseous Crown This Minor Order Militant was founded by St. Geil Petrossa in the wake of the First Tyrannic War. The first sisters were battle battered veterans, often the sole survivors of their units. They included sisters from other Orders Major and Minor, Guardswomen and PDF. Survivor guilt is the basis of the Order's spirituality and their central ritual 'The Lament' in which sisters lacerate their face and breast while keening their grief for the fallen. The Lament marks every transition of a Sister's career as well as their after battle 'celebration'. Livery Bone colored armor, black trimmed on breastplate and pauldrons with black gauntlets, visor and surplice. Red aqila and black lilies. The Citizens of the Hagar Cluster Sons of the Creed firmly believe that the prayers of the Emperor's people strengthen their arms and contribute to their victories, an idea also embraced by Sisters of the Creed. This has led the common folk of the Cluster to feel far more involved in their own defense than is normal and contributed towards an extremely positive relationship between normal humans and the Sons. Chapter Culture The Sons labor under an unexplained but heavy load of shame. Nobody outside the chapter knows the details but somewhere, sometime, they bitterly failed the Emperor and Humanity. The Chapter is dedicated to an unending, millenia old, self imposed Crusade of Penance defending the Hagar Cluster from all enemies. Sons of the Creed find no joy in battle, no glory in victory. War is nothing but a duty to be performed in the name of Him On Earth and in defense of his people. They are grim, taciturn men - even by Space Marine standards - nursing their secret shame but unexpectedly kindly towards the mere mortals they protect and startlingly lacking in the arrogance that normally characterizes even the best Space Marines. They are one of the rare Chapters who fully accept the Imperial Creed and worship the Emperor as God and Savior of Mankind. Their spiritual exercises are strongly penitential burdened as they are by an a 'Original Sin' whose exact nature no one outside the Chapter knows. When deployed with Sisters of the Creed Sons share their devotions. Hearing dual choirs of Battle Brothers and Sisters, bone shakingly deep voices singing contrapunctually with soaring sopranos, is an unforgettable and highly moving religious experience. Chapter organization is Codex standard with two exceptions; Sons squads number twenty Marines, five per company, and have Chaplains attached. Company grade Chaplains seem to outside observers to function almost as co-commanders heading a squad of reclusiaries, paralleling the Captain's Command Squad, including an Apothecary, a Standard Bearer, Standard Guard and a Chaplain's Acolyte, a battle brother in training to become a Chaplain in due course. Quotes By About Gallery Sons of the Creed, 1st veteran.jpg|First Company Veteran Sons of the Creed, 1st Terminator.jpg|First Company Terminator Sons of the Creed, 2nd Sergeant.jpg|Second Company Sergeant Sons of the Creed, 3rd Devestator.jpg|Third Company Tactical Marine Sons of the Creed, 4th Captain.jpg|Fourth Company Captain Sons of the Creed, 5th Assault.jpg|Fifth Company Tactical Marine Sons of the Creed, 6th Tactical.jpg|Sixth Company Tactical Marine Sons of the Creed, 7th Chaplain.jpg|Seventh Company Chaplain Sons of the Creed, 8th Apothecary.jpg|Eighth Company Apothecary Sons of the Creed, 9th Standard Bearer.jpg|Ninth Company Standard Bearer Sons of the Creed, Librarian.jpg|Librarian Sons of the Creed, Tech Sergeant.jpg|Techmarine Sergeant Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Kadjah Thoris